User blog:Xyzdragoncannon/SHE IS HERE. TUN TUN TUUUUUUN
New Champion: Rek'Sai, the void burrower. OH hell yeah guys, the newest addition to the league was just announced, here is the link and lets check this baby out: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/champion-reveal/reksai-the-void-burrower Rek'Sai, the void burrower. DISCLAIMER: This is a void monster and I LOVE anything void related because I think it is cool, so yes, I am a little biased. For the precise description of the abilities, check out the link. Rek'Sai (im gonna call her RS from now on) is supposed to be an extremely mobile jungler, tunneling around on the rift which provides her a lot of freedom to move around. With that comes a knockup for ganking and following up initiations, and an ultimate made to be versatile, as well as some nice in-buildt sustain. Passive: Fury of Xer'Sai (omg kogmaw's father hypetrain). It is a nice way of building in sustain as well as a potential dmg increase, and I really like how they balance some of her dmg by saying: choose, you either get this dmg, or you get some extra health. W:Burrow/Unburrow. Talking about taking transformations to a different lvl, the W allows you a new way of using your abilities. It turns you into a slippery counter-jungler on one hand, but it also takes away your standard vision, and replaces it with movement sensors, which I think is really neat. It forces you to pay extreme amounts of attention to your character as otherwise you wont know what is going on around you. The knockup that unborrow provides is your only CC, so you will need to use it wisely in a teamfight/gank. You can't auto attack while in this state, so im not exactly sure how RIOT was thinking about what they wanted to do with the movement sensor, but then again i feel like this champion is rediculously complex so i'm probably missing something. Q: Queen's Wrath/Prey Seeker. An AOE auto attack enhancer, as well as your way to see the world around you when you are underground. I think making your Q a 3-charge AA enhancer, instead of your standerd point-blank AOE is a nice way of adding some distinciton between champions. I also really like the Idea behind the underground Q, but I really wonder how it will work out, as you are not a great fighter (not to say terrible) in your underground form, and your Q doesnt add any kind of slow, so for escaping it wont do very much, and in a gank ( where you'll want to hit your W) you are completely reliant on landing that Q to see where you'll have to emerge. E:Furious Bite/Tunnel. The bite is the one real dmg ability you have in your kit, and having it scale off of fury feels like a nice way to add power, while offering counterplay in the sense that you'll have to buildt fury first and that means that you won't be a healthy, if that makes sense. I feel like tunnel is gonna be her signature ability, as the mobility provided is huge ( spawning mini riftwalks whereever you want). If I interpret this right, the tunnel you created won't expire because of time, but they will be killable by the enemy, so your mobility is gonna rely on map-awareness of where you still ove your tunnels, and where the enemy has destroyed them. It adds a lot of depht to the character in my opinion, and I am really curious as to how you can make plays with it, as well as how your opponents can work together to shut you down. R: Void Rush. Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy, that sound effect is amazing. It allows you to dash to any of your buildt tunnels. Moblility to da maximum right there, it can allow for a quick escape, a gank, a counter-gank, a backdoor. You can be anywhere on the map in a fraction of seconds, and it adds the psycological effect of the scream you here, and the feeling that shen can pop-up anywhere close to you (because I think that the sound will be heard globally, why the hell not LISTEN TO IT, its awsome). Also increased attackspeed. yaaaaay. All in all to me this feels like a very potent champion. She has fantastic amounts of mobility if used correctly, and can both thrive off and be shut down by good teamwork. I love all of the new mechanics that RIOT has been introducing in S4 (pre S5 now, yes I know) and this is defenitly not an exeption. Great work RIOT, this looks fantastic. And I still believe this is Kassadin's daughter, like, riot said initially that both kog's dad and her would be released this year, and that she would be monstrous in form(well that one worked out :D) Feel free to discuss what you think about Rek'Sai. What do/don't you like about her, what combo's do you think you can pull off with her, do you agree with the blog and to what extent. I'd love to know :) XYZ- Category:Blog posts